Alvin and the Chipmunks: Theodore's Nighttime Fun
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore do their school projects about light and dark. Theodore decides to make a movie for his project, but there is one problem; Theodore is afraid of the dark! Will Theodore discover that there is nothing to be afraid of, and have fu
1. Theodore's Assignment

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Theodore's Nighttime Fun

This is a 90s cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story that has been on my mind recently, and I thought it would be a good idea to write it. I own nothing expect the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.

Chapter 1: Theodore's Assignment

In California, three chipmunks named Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Their songwriter and father Dave walked up to them, and asked them: "Hey fellas, what are you doing?"

"We are just watching a cartoon. Nothing special," Alvin replied as he and his brothers turned their attention to Dave. "Do you three have any homework I can help you with?" Dave asked his sons, looking at them seriously. Knowing Alvin, odds are he didn't do his homework yet.

"I finished mine. It was about how sunlight compared to no sunlight at all, affects people's moods!" Simon replied with a smile on his face. "Well, I did mine on how the dimness and brightness of light affects a person's ability to see in a room!" Alvin answered. "Good! Theodore, what about you? What's your light project?" Dave asked curious about what his third son would do for his homework. Theodore had a nervous look on his face before he finally said: "Well, I'm doing my project on how light and no light affects a person's imagination, and how the object they are afraid of is really something else, but I'm going to need some help. I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Don't worry, Theodore. Alvin, Simon, and I will help out in any way we can," Dave reassured Theodore as he gave him a hug. As they separated from the hug, Dave turned the TV off, and sat down with his sons. "So Theodore, what did you want to do for your project? Did you want make a pie chart, create a bar graph, or do something else?" Dave suggested not really sure what the green-sweater wearing chipmunk was thinking.

"Actually, I was thinking about making a movie. I want to show the class how scare things can look in the dark, but when the lights are turned on, they really aren't!" Theodore said receiving a surprised look from Dave. "Make a movie? That's a great idea, Theodore. It's going to be a lot work, but I think we can pull it off!" Dave said knowing it would be fun for everyone.

The next chapter will be up soon. So, until then, please read and review everyone.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2: Getting Started

As Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hugged each other, the phone rang. Dave answered it and talked for a while before hanging up. As the three chipmunk brothers stopped hugging, Dave said to them: "Fellas that was the record company. They want me to come down to the studio to look at some issues they are having with the songs, so would you mind staying here on your own for an hour or two?" "Don't worry, Dave. I'll make sure we behave and try not to cause any problems," Simon replied knowing he would most likely be kept in charge. "Thank you Simon. I'll see you boys in a little while!" Dave responded as he quickly grabbed his car keys, coat, and anything else he needed before leaving. Soon, Dave drove away, leaving the Chipmunks with the house all to themselves.

"So, what would you guys like to do?" Simon asked looking from Alvin to Theodore. Of course, he knew Alvin might have a plan up his sleeve to cause trouble, regardless if it was accidental or not. Theodore thought hard, and then he suggested: "Why don't we get started on my school project?" Simon smiled before replying: "That's a good idea, Theodore. I'll help you!" "I will help too!" Alvin said putting his paw on Theodore's shoulder. "Anyways, Theodore what were you thinking? How did you want to start you're movie?" Simon asked knowing that they had to start somewhere.

"I was thinking about turning all the lights off and looking at what objects look scary with flashlights. But, I think we should first find out what objects either look scary, or make a person look scary, and find out how light affects them. That way it will be easier when we make the movie," Theodore stated. "I like it! Let's look around and see what objects we can test out!" Simon said while the brothers headed upstairs. Once they got some flashlights, they started making a list of items to collect. "Okay, let's try to find five objects that would make a person scary," Simon suggested writing down numbers on a piece of paper. "Also Theodore, since you will need some volunteers to see if the objects are scary or not, Alvin and I will be your volunteers!" Simon said putting the piece of paper and pencil on a table.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed as Simon walked over to him. Alvin couldn't believe that he was actually going to be Theodore's personal assistant for his homework! "Thank you Alvin and Simon. This will be great!" Theodore said now thinking about what they should use.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	3. Ghosts and Bed Sheets

Chapter 3: Ghosts and Bed Sheets

Theodore was trying to come up with something simply his brothers could do to look scary. Theodore looked around the bedroom but nothing stood out. It wasn't until he looked at the beds that he got an idea. "I know what would look scary!" Theodore exclaimed now running to the linen closet. Theodore knew what he was looking for, and quickly grabbed some white bed sheets.

However, just as Theodore was heading back to the bedroom, he tripped, causing the white bed sheets to go flying into the air and unfold in midair. Theodore got up and tried to grab the bed sheets, but one of the sheets fell on top of Theodore trapping him underneath! Miraculously, the bed sheet covered Theodore managed to grab the other bed sheets before blindingly walking back towards his and his brother's bedroom.

Simon and Alvin meanwhile were waiting in the bedroom wondering what Theodore was doing. "You think Theodore needs any help?" Simon asked Alvin cautiously. "No, Theo knows what he's doing. Besides, it's not like he's going to scare us! We're supposed to be scary, not him!" Alvin answered. Then out of nowhere, the bed sheet covered Theodore entered the bedroom, still carrying the other white bed sheets while walking around unable to see.

"Ah! It's a Ghost!" Alvin screamed as he and Simon ran towards Simon's bed, and hugged each other as the sheet covered Theodore continued to walk blindingly towards them. However, as Theodore kept walking under the white sheet, he tripped on the sheet causing the two white bed sheets he was carrying to flying into the air, unravel, and landed on top of Alvin and Simon! "Ahhhhh! Help! What's going on?" Alvin screamed trying to get out of the bed sheet. "Ah! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Simon cried out as he too struggled to get out of his own white bed sheet.

All three chipmunk brothers were now stuck under the white bed sheets, looking like ghosts as they struggled to get the sheets off of themselves, yelling for help. After several minutes of blindingly walking around the bedroom, and making futile attempts to get the sheets off, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore managed to get the white bed sheets off of themselves.

Once they all hugged each other, Simon asked Alvin and Theodore if they were okay. They asked the same question and everyone was alright. Then, Alvin thought of something. "Wait a minute, where's the ghost?" he asked his brothers.

Thank you and I'll update the next chapter soon. Read and Review please.


	4. Looking in the Attic

Chapter 4: Looking in the Attic

"What ghost?" Theodore asked Alvin. He had no idea what Alvin was talking about.

"After you left, Simon and I were talking and then out of nowhere this white ghost came into our bedroom, and scared us!" Alvin explained as Simon nodded in agreement. Theodore gave his brothers a confused look, before he suddenly understood what Alvin meant.

"Oh, that was no ghost; it was me. I went to get some bed sheets so you and Simon could pretend to be ghosts, but I tripped and one of the bed sheets landed on top of me. I came back for help, and you two must have thought I was a ghost!" Theodore explained before all three of the chipmunk brothers laughed. After Alvin and Theodore helped put the white bed sheets away, they decided to check out the attic for anything spooky that Theodore could use for his movie.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all grabbed flashlights before heading up to the attic. Upon entering the attic, they knew one thing for sure; it was scary up there in the dark. The three chipmunks split up to look for objects that could be used. Theodore looked over by an open chest, Alvin looked by some old boxes, and Simon looked behind a white bed sheet that was hiding a section of the attic filled with bedroom supplies.

As Theodore looked over by the chest however, he accidentally tripped and fell into the chest! The inside of the chest was filled with white bed sheets, and as Theodore tried to get out, he started to get tangled in them. Soon, Theodore got stuck under one of the white bed sheets and as the bed sheet covered chipmunk got out of the chest, Theodore began wondering around. Poor Theodore was completely clueless as to where he was going; especially since he couldn't see under the sheet.

"Ahhhh! Alvin? Simon? Anybody? Wh-What's going on?! I can't see anything!" Theodore cried out as he struggled to get out of the white bed sheet. Meanwhile, while Theodore was having trouble with the bed sheet, Alvin was looking around inside some boxes, and Simon was looking at the bedroom items. All Simon could find were toys, some blankets, and a bed that was neatly made. The neatly made bed surprised Simon, so he decided to take a look.

Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon. Read and Review please.


	5. Trapped and the Ghost

Chapter 5: Trapped and the Ghost

Simon first looked under the bed with his flashlight, but couldn't find anything. Simon then thought that it couldn't hurt to take a look under the bed covers; maybe something was under them that Simon couldn't see. Simon looked around one more time and after deciding that the bed was the last place to check, Simon lifted the bed sheets and blankets before crawling under the covers. Simon looked around with his flashlight to make sure there was nothing that he missed.

Unfortunately, while Simon was looking around, he didn't know that he was accidentally making the sheets and blankets loose. Soon, Simon found nothing, and was about to get from under the covers, when he suddenly realized that he was completely stuck under the sheets and blankets with no way of knowing how to get out!

"Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Simon cried out, as he tried to get out from under the covers. However, as he struggled, Simon dropped his flashlight, causing it to drop onto the bed, roll off of the bed and then rolled over to a box.

"Ahhh! I can't see! Help!" Simon screamed as he struggled even more under the now pitch black bed sheet and blanket.

While Simon struggled however, Alvin was still looking around the attic. He couldn't find anything that looked spooky or interesting for Theodore's movie. Just when Alvin was about to go look around some more however, he spotted Theodore struggling to get of his bed sheet and got spooked.

"Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost! There's a ghost in the attic! Simon, help! Ahhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed as he ran passed the hanging white bed sheet, into the old bed room area, and ran under the bed covers. Alvin thought he was safe, but he had no idea that he wasn't alone. As Alvin looked around under the covers, he quickly realized how dark it was. That's when Alvin wondered if he was really alone.

"Hello? Is anybody under here?" Alvin asked nervously. Alvin waited until he felt the bed covers move and a voice spoke out.

"Alvin? Alvin, are you there?" Simon asked curiously, even though the two brothers couldn't see one another under the covers. Alvin and Simon tried to find each other, but it was hard since they couldn't see anything.

"Simon? I'm here, where are you?" Alvin asked cluelessly under the covers.

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	6. Brothers Under the Covers

Chapter 6: Brothers Under the Covers

"Alvin, I'm under the covers! Where are you?" Simon said in confusion, still under the covers. As the two chipmunk brothers kept trying to look for each other however, they didn't realize that they were accidentally getting lost under the loose sheets and blankets. Eventually, they heard each other.

"Simon!" Alvin cried out, running under the covers in the direction of his brother's voice. Unfortunately, as he went to hug his brother, all Alvin felt was a soft lump in his arms, and he couldn't see anything! He lump hugged back.

"Alvin? Is that you? Are you hugging me?" Simon asked the lump that he was hugging.

"Yes, Simon! It's me, Alvin! But I can't see you! Where are you?!" Alvin asked in concern.

"I don't see you either! Alvin, what's going on?!" Simon replied, getting concerned as well.

What Simon and Alvin didn't know was that they both were in fact hugging each other, but they were so stuck under the sheets and blankets, that they both looked like two hugging ghosts! Plus, since the covers covered Alvin and Simon from head to toe, neither one of them could see anything! Soon, they began to panic, and while they ran around like crazy under the covers, the sheets and blankets got completely loose from the bed!  
Suddenly, the bed covered chipmunks began to lose their balance, and got scared.

"Alvin! We're going to fall!" Simon cried out from under the covers, feeling himself lean to the left. Then, without warning, as Alvin and Simon felt like they could fall off the bed any minute, the two bed covered chipmunks grabbed each other in a desperate hug for support. Sadly, that didn't stop them from loosing their footing and falling off the bed, while they were stuck under the sheets and blankets.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alvin and Simon cried out from under the covers as they felt themselves and the covers fall off the bed and onto the floor. The two brothers struggled under the covers, and after making several failed attempts to get out, Alvin finally was able to get free from the sheets and blankets.

Alvin noticed how dark it was in the attic, and grabbed his flashlight, which was now on the floor. Alvin shined the flashlight's light behind him, and saw the moving bed covers. Alvin gasped, and remembered that Simon had been under the covers too! Now his brother was completely stuck under them!

"Simon! Hang on! I'll get you out of there, buddy!" Alvin cried out, watching his brother struggle under the bedding. Alvin quickly grabbed the blanket with his paws, and threw the blanket off of his brother!

"Phew! There you go, Simon!" Alvin said, closing his eyes for a minute. However, when Alvin opened his eyes again, he got scared. Alvin thought that he had rescued Simon, but all he did was throw the blanket off! Simon was still stuck under the bed sheet, struggling to get out! When Alvin saw his bed sheet covered brother, he screamed.


	7. Ghosts!

Chapter 7: Ghosts!

After seeing his bed sheet covered brother, Alvin screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! A ghost! Heeeeeelp!" Alvin screamed before running away.

Unfortunately, when Alvin ran away from his bed sheet covered brother, Alvin forgot about the white bed sheet that had been hanging in front of the bedroom area. So, when Alvin ran away, he accidentally ran right into the bed sheet, and it fell on top of him!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help! Help! Get me out of here! I'm stuck! Heeeeelp!" Alvin yelled as he struggled under the white bed sheet, trying to get out.

Soon, all of the Chipmunk brothers were struggling under their own white bed sheets, looking like ghosts as they blindingly wondered around the attic. After several minutes of wondering around the attic under the bed sheets, the three bed sheet covered brothers all accidentally walked over towards the chest filled with bed sheets and fell in.

The bed sheet covered Alvin, Simon and Theodore were confused as to what had happened, and since there were even more bed sheets in the chest, this made it difficult to get out.

Eventually, after a minute of struggling, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were able to get the sheets off, and saw each other.

"Theodore! Simon!" Alvin cried out as he hugged his brothers, happy that they were okay. Simon and Theodore were happy too. Then they noticed that they were in a bed sheet filled chest. Suddenly, Alvin got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we use these white bed sheets for Theodore's movie? We can cover the furniture and stuff with these sheets! It will be perfect!" Alvin suggested. Simon and Theodore smiled in agreement.

"Okay, Alvin. But just be careful that you don't scare Theodore, or get scared and cause us to ruin the house. Besides, we've got enough bed sheets here, and we don't need more ghostly shenanigans scaring the wits out of us!" Simon replied.

"I know, Simon. Speaking of which, how did we end up in this chest filled with sheets?" Alvin asked in confusion.

"We must have all fallen into here while we were trying to get out of the bed sheets," Simon replied calmly. He looked around the attic a bit, and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked in wonder.

"Nothing Alvin. It's just that, with so many bed sheets surrounding us in this chest, it's a bit funny and surprising that we're the only ones in the attic who have gotten stuck under them. You'd think with so many bed sheets avalible, we would have been surrounded by ghosts minutes ago!" Simon explained. Alvin and Theodore giggled and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Go see if it's okay with Dave," Theodore suggested. Alvin and Simon smiled in reply. Once that was settled, Alvin, Simon and Theodore climbed out of the chest, and went to go look for Dave.


	8. A Not So Good Start

Chapter 8: A Not So Good Start

Once Dave got home, Alvin, Simon and Theodore told Dave about their idea. Dave thought about it, and agreed. After the family agreed on the plan, they got ready to film Theodore's movie.

The chipmunk brothers went back up to the attic, and grabbed all the bed sheets that were in the chest and brought them downstairs. Soon, Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave began covering the couch, chairs, tables, ... and sometimes each other with the bed sheets until everything was covered. In fact, once they were all done, their living room reminded them of a haunted house.

Dave then got the camera, Theodore got a flashlight, and Alvin and Simon got ready to help out. The family all turned some dim lights on, so that way they could see while filming. Soon, Dave turned on the camera, and began recording. Theodore could be seen in the camera's lens, while he stood in front of the front door, next to a bed sheet covered object in the dim light.

"Hi, I'm Theodore Seville, and today I will be showing you how light and darkness make objects look different than what they actually are. For example, right next to me is something covered in a sheet" Theodore said, starting his introduction. Theodore then shined the flashlight on on the sheet covered object.

"Now, when I shine the flashlight on the object, you'd think that I'm stand in the room with a ghost. Well, it's actually not a ghost. It's really-" Theodore explained as he grabbed the white sheet to pull it off. However, as Theodore went to pull the bed sheet off, it got caught on one of the hat rack's arms before the rack was about to be revealed. Theodore grunted as he pulled as hard as he could to get the sheet off.

"Grrrrr! Sorry, hold on!" Theodore said nervously, concerned about how much time he was using up. Finally, after pulling for what felt like minutes, the bed sheet came loose. However, Theodore didn't realize how strong his pulling was, and as he pulled, he accidently caused the white sheet to come falling down towards him, and taking the hat rack with it!

"AHHHHHHH!" Theodore screamed in surprise as he ducked for cover, hoping he wouldn't get hurt. There was a soft crash sound as the hat rack fell onto the floor behind Theodore, while the white bed sheet fell right on top of him! Once the sheet had stopped falling, Theodore slowly and carefully got up. The good news was that Theodore wasn't hurt. However, the bad news was that Theodore was now completely covered by the white bed sheet, and not only could he not see, but now he looked like a ghost himself!

"Phew! That was close! Now I can- Oh, oh no! H-Help! I can't see! G-Get me of out here! Help! Ahhhhhhh!" Theodore screamed as he struggled to get out of the white bed sheet. Eventually, Theodore was able to get the sheet off, and then turn said nervously: "I'm okay!" Theodore then turned around to see what had fallen. He grabbed the hat rack and showed it to the camera.

"Look, that wasn't a ghost; it was a hat rack covered in a white bed sheet... Before the sheet fell on top of me, hehe. Anyways, let's keep looking!" Theodore explained before heading into the living room. Dave followed his son with the camera as they kept filming. Hopefully, nothing else would go wrong.


	9. Skateboards, Monster, and Ghosts!

Chapter 9: Skateboards, Monster, and Ghosts!

Theodore and Dave then went into the living room, and continued filming. At first, everything was going good, but as Theodore was walking over to the living room, he accidentally tripped on a skateboard.

"Now, over here we have- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodore screamed as he rolled on the skateboard all over the living room! Sadly, Theodore was struggling with his balance and wasn't the best skateboarder. Eventually, Theodore managed to jump off the skateboard, but as Dave kept filming, he didn't notice that the skateboard was right in front of him. Dave took a few steps forwards, but ended up on the skateboard too.

"Waaaaaaaaahooooooooo!" Dave cried out, trying to film and balance at the same time. As Dave wobbled however, he accidentally hit the light switch and caused all of the dim lights to turn off! Now it was pitch black in the house.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Where is everyone?!" Theodore screamed as he tried to find his way in the now pitch-black living room. Theodore then remembered that he had a flashlight, and turned it on. The light shined bright in Dave's and Theodore's eyes, blinding them for a few seconds.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both yelled in alarm, covering their eyes with their hands as they walked backwards. Dave was able to get off the skateboard, but since he couldn't see, he accidentally bumped into a sheet covered chair with a box set on top of it. The sheet slipped, landing right on top of Dave, and tipping the box over. A fake skeleton mask and glove fell out of the box and right on top of Dave's sheet covered head and camera free hand. Theodore was able to stop walking backwards, and walked slowly over to where Dave was.

"Dave, are you okay?" Theodore asked in concern. Dave got up and replied, but it sounded like mumbling. Theodore shined his flashlight in Dave's direction, but saw a sheet covered, monster instead.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A monster! Help!" Theodore screamed, running in the opposite direction. That is, until he bumped into something. He pointed his flashlight at the object, and saw one of his brothers overed in a white bed sheet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost! Help!" Theodore screamed again, running away while the 'ghost' chased him. While that was happening, Simon heard Theodore's screams, and ran over to help.

"Theodore? Theodore?! Are you okay little buddy?" Simon asked out loud as he tried looking for his brother in the dark. While looking however, he bumped into something. Using his own flashlight, Simon looked and saw... The monster!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Monster! Help!- Oof!" Simon cried out before he tripped over the 'monsters' sheet. Simon fell forward while his glasses flew in the air, and under the white sheet by the hat rack. Simon quickly noticed his glasses were missing, and began looking for them. Eventually, he felt them under the sheet, and crawled under the white bed sheet in order to get them.

"Ah, much better. Now where's- uh oh. Help! Help! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Simon screamed, as he struggled under the sheet.

Meanwhile, as Theodore ran away from the 'ghost'- which was just Alvin under the white bed sheet- Theodore ran towards the front door with his flashlight, but saw Simon trapped under the bed sheet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Another ghost! Help!" Theodore yelled as he ran for the living room. Theodore jumped on the bed sheet covered couch, hoping he would be safe. Suddenly, Theodore saw one o the 'ghosts' approaching him on the left side.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ghost!" Theodore screamed, before turnin to make a run for it. However, as he did, Theodore saw the second ghost and the monster on his right side. Theodore was trapped.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Dave! Alvin! Simon! Help me!" Theodore screamed as the two ghosts got on the couch and the monster had appeared in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodore screamed, accidentally grabbing the big bed sheet that covered the couch, and pulled down. The bed sheet fell forward off the couch, and right on top of Theodore, the ghosts, and the monster trapping them all underneath.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Ghosts! Monster! Help! Get me out ta here! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodore screamed in fright, trying to get away from the ghosts and monster, and out of the bed sheet.


	10. The Dream and an A

Chapter 10: The Dream and an A

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodore screamed as he woke up from his dream. Theodore was now breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. Once he calmed down, Theodore gave a sigh of relief as he looked up at the piece of paper that was hanging up on the wall with a red A on it.

Yes, it was true; everything that had happened in Theodore's dream had been true before he had gotten his A. In fact, after Theodore, the ghosts, and the monster had stopped struggling under the bed sheet that Theodore had accidentally pulled down, Theodore found out that the ghosts and the monster were actually his brothers and Dave in disguise by accident. Theodore got sad that the first try didn't work, but then after his family helped organize more practice sessions, they eventually got Theodore's movie done for school. Theodore got told that he did a good job, and got an A for his grade.

Looking up at his good grade, Theodore smiled. However, just as he lied down on his bed and got under his bed sheets and blankets with his teddy bear in his arms, Theodore couldn't help but wonder how much fun he would have had playing pretend under a bed sheet, looking like a ghost, and being silly.


End file.
